Baron Typhonus
Baron Typhonus is the chaotic mastermind behind the Maelstrom and the main antagonist throughout Project U. He is cunning, manipulative, destructive, and chaotic, as he endlessly tries to destroy all creation. He originated in the massively multiplayer online game LEGO Universe. Character Details * Film Credits: Alpha Team: Mission Deep Jungle; A Future in the Past (not yet released); Johnny Thunder and the Wonders Beneath the Waves (not yet released); B.I.O. Corps (not yet released); Mysteries of the Arctic (not yet released); Legends of the Universe (not yet released) * Character Role: Antagonist * Actor: Andrew Bermudez * Character Sex: Male Physical Description Baron Typhonus dresses to match his title, with a long black cape covering his back and a tall collar sticking up behind his head. He wears a black aristocratic suit with white undershirt, maroon kerchief, and a gold chain. His top hat also represents his status, but is torn and tattered. On his face, he has black eyes, thin eyebrows, a thin mustache, and a thin goatee. He carries a staff with a Maelstrom crystal mounted on top. Characteristics Baron Typhonus is chaotic and manipulative in thought, thinking that creativity can only flourish without any restrictions or rules. As the mastermind of the Maelstrom, he is almost infinitely powerful, commanding legions of stromlings that spread his power throughout any plains of reality that he comes into contact with. His only weaknesses are that he can only destroy and corrupt, rather than create, and that his power can only grow where the Maelstron is present. Before Mustache Maniacs Film Co. Baron Typhonus started out as the main antagonist for the massively multiplayer online game LEGO Universe. In the game, it is explained that Baron Typhonus was once a tycoon and scholar that set out with Duke Exeter, Dr. Albert Overbuild, and Hael Storm to locate the imagination nexus. However, by the end of their journey, Baron Typhonus went mad, wanting to use the imagination nexus' power to create without limits. Upon doing so, he created the Maelstrom and was sucked into it's field of energy, transformed into the Darkitect. Throughout the game, players smash his minions, the stromlings. In addition to appearing in the game, he also appeared in the role-playing game Dino Attack: At War's End. There, he also appeared as the main antagonist who manipulated Dr. Rex into creating the mutant dinos. While he is the main villain in both games, neither allowed the players to attack him directly. Trivia * Baron Typhonus' last name is the Latin word for "violent whirlwind." This word is also the root for the English word typhoon. * Throughout Project U, both of this character's names, Baron Typhonus and the Darkitect, are used interchangeably. * Baron Typhonus is the only one of the four explorers that did not become a leader of the Nexus Force. * During the development of Project U, this character went through many revisions in order to capture his in-game likeness. Gallery Baron Typhonus.jpg|Promotional Poster of Baron Typhonus Baron Typhonus Art.jpg|Concept art by Andrew Bermudez Mission_10.jpg|Baron Typhonus in The Great Minifig Mission Screen_shot_2011-04-08_at_7.39.43_PM.png|Baron Typhonus in LEGO Universe External Links * Page on LEGO Universe Wiki * Page on Dino Attack RPG Wiki Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Canon Immigrants Category:2015